Conspiración
by Oni No Ao
Summary: SIN SEGUIR. A veces podes verte de una manera y ser de otra, también puede que seas de una forma y actúes de otra cuando estas con alguna persona en especial. Quien diría que Natsu seria de ese modo, tan...bipolar en cuanto a las personalidades. En definitiva, fue toda una conspiración lo que le estaba sucediendo ahora mismo con esa chica de cabellos incidencia? no lo creo


**Se que tengo que hacer el otro ff, pero me enganche con esto... es para descargarme un rato. Ahora mismo ando haciendo el segundo, para que no me digan que no lo seguiré xD pero es probable que no sea rápido todo. En fin, les dejo esta cosa monstruosa.**

* * *

**CONSPIRACIÓN**

_Nada natural_

Unos decían que era por rebeldía, otros por gay y algunos por querer llamar la atención de las mujeres, pero nadie creía que ese fuera su color natural. Muchos le preguntaban si era teñido, estos se sorprendían ante su respuesta al escuchar que no era así, que era realmente original. Cuando era un bebe, al parecer, lo tenía un tanto más claro que su tono actual, culpa del agua quizá. ¿Por qué la gente armaba alto escándalo con el problema de su cabello? No lo permitían en algunas escuelas por tenerlo así, lo amenazaban con "O te lo teñís de marrón, o te vas a la calle" en algunos trabajos cuando el cruzaba la adolescencia. Es que, no era normal tener el pelo de color rosa.

Este chico de un metro setenta y pico largos, era el pobre receptor de aquellas preguntas y burlas también. Su nombre es Natsu Dragneel, algo fuera de lo común como su pelo y forma de actuar. Extrovertido, carismático y con muy buen humor, obviamente, con los que le convenía. Sino, en ocaciones, te mandaba, usaba, manipulaba, no tenía un muy buen humor que digamos, era calculador en cada aspecto; en síntesis, este personaje es todo un hijo de puta en el buen sentido de la palabra, si es que existe tal cosa. Quizá lo hacía inconscientemente, pero quien sabrá.

Sentado en el suelo, admirando el árbol que estaba sobre él, suspiró. Estaba esperando a que llegue el colectivo que lo llevaría a la universidad, tardaba alrededor de cuarenta y cinco minutos en llegar a ella, y el transporte a la parada, se retrasaba eternidades.

Cada medio minuto, agarraba el celular de su bolsillo para verificar la hora, ya lo estaba sacando de quicio, odiaba llegar a ultima hora. No lo era, él creía que si, pero recién eran las 6:30AM y a la universidad debía llegar alrededor de las 8AM. Pero no le gustaba, era preferible llegar temprano que tarde, si ya iba demorado era preferible no ir.

Se engancho leyendo alguna que otra cosa en los email, hasta que vio gente en movimiento. Miro hacia la dirección contraria a la que iba la calle y vio el micro, iba vacío para su suerte.

Ya en el transporte, estaba justo atrás de todo, en un asiento individual. No estaba de un buen humor, apoyo su cabeza contra el vidrio mirando hacia el exterior de reojo.

No era la gran cosa.

Se comenzó a llenar el lugar, y él a dormir. Nada importante sucedía a su alrededor, todos con el celular en mano y alguno que otro con auriculares. Demasiado aburrido para su desgracia.

No sabe en que momento, pero Natsu palmó con el amargado viaje que venia trayendo. Para el rosado, era normal despertarse abrazado a su mochila una parada o dos antes de bajar, esta vez no fue la excepción. Caminando por la calle, vio algún que otro trabajador correr por llegar tarde. Su celular decía que aun eran las 7:35AM, por lo menos tenía tiempo para ir tranquilo y tratar de sacarse su mal humor. Algo rutinario.

Llego, estaba vacío. Faltando tan solo quince minutos para que comience todo, no había ni un alma. Fue al curso donde le tocaba la primera hora dejando sus cosas sobre el banco que particularmente le pertenecía. Fastidiado, se refregó las manos contra su cara para despertarse y poner una sonrisa.

Se dio vuelta al escuchar que alguien entraba, era una peli blanco con el cabello corto, esta chica se llamaba Lisanna Strauss. Su color no era natural, solo quería llamar la atención. Sus hermanos mayores lo tenían de esa forma, Lisanna solo quería ser igual a ellos, era evidente que les tenía respeto, pero también envidia. Alguien que es tan susceptible ante la falta de amistades reales, es demasiado manipulable, bien en claro lo tenía el Dragneel. Él veía que ella tenía solamente amigas por ser hermana de Mirajane Strauss, una modelo de alta gama de una revista bastante famosa de la zona céntrica.

-¡Oh, Natsu! Que temprano llegaste hoy.

Se le acercó sin más, algo torpe. El rosado sabia cosas de ella, vergonzosas, horribles, personales y amorosas también. No por boca de la peli blanco, claro está.

-Buenas, Lisi. ¿cómo estás?

Saludándola con un beso en el cachete, le sonrió. Él sabía que Strauss quería algo inmoral involucrándolo.

-Ah... este, estoy bien... ¿y vos?

El rojo se le notaba a quilómetros, eso le pasaba por ser de piel pálida como la nieve. ¿Por qué en ves de teñirse el pelo no tomo sol?

-Demasiado bien, ¿querías algo de mi?

Se rió de tan solo malpensarlo, Natsu se había enterado que Lisanna gustaba de él, esto lo supo hace como uno o dos años atrás. No le afecto en lo más mínimo, ya que ni siquiera cruzaban palabras.

-Ah, si. Quería saber si tenes el libro de Cortázar que te preste la semana pasada, bueno, si es que lo habías terminado.

Manipulada por su platónico, trágico ¿verdad? Lisanna quería complacer a un chico insaciable, ella es de clase alta gracias a los trabajos de sus familiares, así que podría tener lo que quisiera en tan solo un chasquido. Pero, al ser algo torpe y distraída, no sabia como manejar todo el tema del dinero.

-Conque eso era, aunque... perdoname, pero aun no lo termine, tal vez el viernes te lo traiga.

Le dijo con un deje de tristeza el actor de pelos de chicle, no tenía muchas ganas de dárselo ya mismo aquel libro. Era martes, tenía tiempo para buscar la forma de quedárselo permanentemente en su estantería. Es cierto que a veces no hay que prestarles libros a cualquiera ¿no? Hay que tener demasiada confianza con la otra persona para hacerlo.

-Oh, bueno... esta bien, no te preocupes.

Lisanna miro hacia la puerta y se dirigió a ella.

-Entonces... me iré, luego te veo.

Desapareció de su vista, no más teñidas de blanco por hoy. Para la desgracia de Lisanna, Natsu la creía lesbiana. Si se ponen a pensar, se abrasa demasiado a las mujeres, se agarra de las manos muy seguido con ellas y si es posible, les besa el cachete de una forma no muy agradable.

Sacándose un peso de encima por el momento, se recostó en el respaldo de su silla y puso los pies sobre la mesa. Faltaban tan solo cinco minutos y no había nadie ¿realmente no se perdió de algo? ¿había alguna huelga de transportes quizá? ¿vino un tipo a hacerse pasar por Cristo? ¿murió el presidente? ¿Apocalipsis zombie? ¿Extraterrestres? ¿Big Bang? ¡ilógico!

Cambio de posición, puso los codos sobre la mesa y las manos bajo su mentón. Cerro los ojos para tratar de recordar si había clases de esa materia ese día exactamente, o si se había confundido de aula.

Los volvió a abrir. Al instante, llego una chica que no tenía vista. Rubia, estilizada, no parecía muy baja ni muy alta. La muchacha se dio cuenta de su presencia, entonces giro la mirada hacia él viéndolo directo a los ojos, ella los tenía de un color marrón chocolate y él de un color jade. Tremenda conminación. ¿Será natural?

La rubia se dio cuenta que pasaron minutos mirándose, se sonrojo un poco y se dirigió a un asiento adelante de todo. Natsu, sin pensarlo dos veces, se levanto de ahí.

-Este... ¿no queres sentarte acá? Así no estas sola, tal vez no venga nadie más, creo.

Dijo sin pensar, la chica se giró al escucharlo y vio que lo tenía enfrente suyo, él solo trato de actuar normal, y le sonrió un poco discreto. Ella se levanto y le sonrió también.

-De acuerdo, gracias.

Que voz particular tenía, era rara y linda a la vez, se fue hacia atrás y se sentó junto a las cosas de él. El rosado tanteo un poco en ir, hasta que lo logró. Miro hacia otro lado, vio que estaba realmente vacío y que no era un sueño. Silencio algo incomodo se formo, no aguantaba estar tanto tiempo sin hablar de algo, pero no quería decir una estupidez. Se apoyó sobre una de sus palmas y miro a la chica de ojos marrón sin vergüenza alguna, era todo un descarado.

-¿Cual serie crees que verían los osos?

¿Estaba hablando en serio? Esa fue la pregunta "no" estúpida. Ella lo miró confundida, se le formo una sonrisa.

-Que forma rara de iniciar una conversación, soy Lucy.

El rosado se reincorporo, no esperaba aquella reacción con tal tontería que había dicho, le copio anonado la acción.

-Yo soy Natsu... ¿de donde venís? Nunca te vi por la universidad.

Se puso a ver cada rasgo de la muchacha, linda nariz, ojos demasiado expresivos, labios bastante agradables, esta era la clase de chica preciosa ante sus ojos.

-... ¿Me escuchaste?

-... Ah... Si, venís una vez a la semana acá porque tenes que rendir una materia. En definitiva, un caso especial.

No sabe como fue que le pego a todo, estaba tan concentrado pensando en lo linda que era. Este no era Natsu, nunca le había interesado alguien de aquella forma, solo fingía para poder lograr conseguir lo que quería. La rubia asintió cuando el finalizó la frase, ella esperaba que se equivocara.

-¿Es natural?

Dragneel se abalanzó hacia Lucy, le agarro un mechón de pelo y lo miro seria y detenidamente.

-¡Cl-Claro que lo es! No me lo pienso teñir.

El idiota la miro con cara de lo mismo, de idiota. No le creía ¿en serio era originalmente así su pelo? Impresionante, se emociono, no podía creerlo.

-No me jodas.

lo dijo casi riéndose, no sabia porque reaccionaba así, pero estaba feliz.

-No lo hago, siempre me preguntan lo mismo.

Natsu le estrechó la pequeña mano a la rubia natural, la agito varias veces seguidas si medir su fuerza no tan bruta, no paraba de sonreír como un verdadero boludo.

-No puedo creer que suframos de lo mismo.

Lucy se quedo atónita, ese rosa llamativo era su color natural ¿de verdad? Eso si que no lo creía.

Ambos se percataron que una presencia los miraba fijamente, se cagaron en susto al darse vuelta, era una mujer de pelo rosa con algunos destellos amarillos, estaba demasiado cerca de ellos. La mujer asintió muy seria y fue directo al escritorio de profesor, se sentó en el sitio y ordenó algunos de sus libros sobre el mismo.

_-¿Realmente ella será nuestra profesora? Y... ¿por qué no hay nadie más que nosotros dos?_

Se preguntaba Lucy, no podía entender nada de lo que le sucedía el día de hoy. Desde su mañana fue un día extraño, que su padre la despierte con una sonrisa, el desayuno preparado y, lo mejor de todo, que no era para pedir perdón ni por necesitar algo de ella. Luego, que el transporte público llego a tiempo, gracias a eso entro justo a la universidad. Lástima que se perdió buscando el salón de clases, pero era normal, que conste que fue lo único normal en este día tirado de los pelos. Ahora mismo está junto a dos personas de cabellos rosa, una mujer de edad mayor que parecía ser la profesora y un chico que no paraba de sonreír junto a ella que parecía un completo estúpido.

-Señor Dragneel ¿Rompió el récord que dijo en las vacaciones?

La profesora estaba hablando mientras se sentaba sobre la mesa, la coherencia se fue al carajo.

-¡Más vale que lo hice, Porlyusika!

El nombrado se paro de su asiento mientras golpeaba la mesa con sus manos.

-Entonces... ¿cuantos?

La mujer lo retó con la mirada.

-Ciento ochenta y nueve.

-¡Mierda!

Golpeo el puño con su asiento improvisado, parecía enfurecida.

-Le dije que iba a hacerlo.

Natsu sonreía con arrogancia mientras cruzaba sus brazos y se recostaba en la silla, la miro a Lucy con aspecto de campeón.

-¿De... que hablan?

Pregunto con curiosidad la rubia mirándolos a ambos, no entendía de que hablaban.

-Libros.

Contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo, Natsu con una sonrisa y la mujer amargadamente. Nuevamente, Lucy se quedo perpleja.

_-Este tipo... ¿realmente lee? Y yo que creí que se había equivocado de clase._

Definitivamente, este día fue el más loco y raro de todos. El rosado masculino se tiro sobre el banco apoyándose en sus brazos, miraba fijamente a la chica. Esta se empezó a incomodar y a sonreír un poco abochornada.

-Al parecer seremos nosotros dos este año.

Se giró a verlo y se apoyó en su brazo mirándolo con asombro.

-¿Por qué lo decís?

-El año pasado fue igual.

Lo dijo en un suspiro y puso su cabeza boca abajo como un nene chiquito quejándose.

-Bueno, por lo menos estaré yo acá acompañándote.

Algo le sucedió a Natsu, le hizo un cosquilleo ¿que le pasaba? No podía estar pasando. Se puso colorado de tan solo pensar en que podría ser cierto. Se dio vuelta lentamente y tenía implantada la sonrisa en su rostro. La muchacha se puso sonrojada al verlo sonreír de esa manera, ella lo copio inconscientemente.

-¡Bien! Comencemos de una puta vez, no quiero ver cursilerías a estas horas de la mañana.

Porlyusika dijo con entusiasmo mezclado con somnolencia, esa mujer aún tenía sueño.

Pasaron las horas de escucharla hablar de la literatura, de donde viene nuestro idioma y de demás cosas que no nos importan justamente ahora. Al terminar la clase, ambos salieron. Natsu la espero en la puerta esperando a que la rubia salga, le termino cayendo bien, era normal luego de averiguar que le gustaban los mismos géneros literarios y autores. Al salir por esa puerta juntos, llegaron hacia unos casilleros.

-¿Dónde esta el tuyo? Yo no tengo idea de donde esta el mío.

Le pregunto Lucy con un papel en la mano, después de todo ella era nueva en estos lugares.

-Este es el mío.

Golpeo dos veces uno de los casilleros en el cual estaba algo escrito, Natsu lo dijo sin mucha importancia mirando hacia el mismo. Le robo el papel de sus manos para ver el número que le tocaba.

-Mira vos... es... este...

Le señaló abajo de su casillero, esto era más que una coincidencia.

_-Esto no debe ser cierto, no lo es._

Pensamiento que se les cruzo a ambos ¿cómo podía ser esto cierto?

* * *

**Y bueno, tal vez la semana que viene mande el segundo, así que espero que me digan algo, nalu-fans xD**

**¡Ah! Aclaro que el otro ff que tengo es el intento mal hecho de mi fanatismo al gruvia, aunque hice algo nalu... pero bue.**

**Quiero que sepan que espero sus reviews, sino ni a palos subo el otro cap, me lo guardo para mi solo.**

**Y no estoy jodiendo.**

**Ah, tengo ask, por si quieren saber... esta en mi biografía, así que eso...**


End file.
